Fifty Shades of Heronalde
by hookedonfiction
Summary: 22 year old Clarissa Fray meets successful and handsome Jace Heronalde who introduces her to a world full of pleasure and lust. But what Clary doesn't know that this world is dangerous and full of lies and secrets. Will she be able to survive this world? Find out in this twist of The Mortal instruments series and Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Heronalde

**This is a Fan fiction of Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instrument series, but instead I will fifty shades it up. The main characters will be: Jace, Clary, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Hodge , Luke, and Sebastian.**

Chapter 1: Mr. Heronalde

Ripping her hand out of her red mess of curls, Clary took a deep breath to calm herself down. " It's not that bad" she said lying to her self. A quick glance in the mirror said otherwise. Her hair was one big mess. With nothing else to do with it she tied it back up into a messy bun. With all the effort to style her hair she was now late to her important interview with Jace Heronalde.

Simon trying to impress a girl, needed a picture and interview from the most wanted bachelor in Upper Town had begged her to help him out after the "girl" got sick. So in her most fashionable clothes she owned, she walked into HERONALDED CORPRATIONS. The building was tall and huge. Quickly fixing herself Clary walked to the front counter.

She approached a stern blond women, dressed in a black blazer, and a white pencil skirt behind the information desk who was typing furiously on her Mac computer.

" Umm.. I'm here to see Mr. Heronalde. Clarissa Fray for Maia Roberts" she said nervously, playing with her fingers at the same time.

" Excuse me one moment, Miss Fray." She said arching her eyebrow at Clary. The woman makes a quick call to someone upstairs, and hands Clary a visitor pass.

" Take the elevator to the 10th floor, and ask the lady at the front counter to take you to Mr. Heronalde's office."She said, and continued to type away on her computer.

" Thank you" Clary said.

She quickly made her way to the elevator; she entered and punched the 10th floor button. The elevator was flourished with mirrors, and ads of the company were posted on both sides of the elevator. She came to a stop and went to the front counter . As Clary approached the front counter she noticed that the woman seated at the desk was also a blond wearing the exact same outfit as Blond Number 1. _What is it with the blond employees? _With her fiery red hair and vintage looking clothing, she looked like a disorganized monster compared to these women. She told Blond Number 2 that she was here to interview Mr. Heronalde and the woman directed her to his office.

Before entering she took a deep breath to calm herself. As she opened the door, she tripped and stumbled over her own feet and landed onto the floor._ STUPID STUPID!_ Quickly picking herself up she felt strong hands pulling her up.

" Are you okay, Miss..."

Clary had never seen such a beautiful man as Mr. Heronalde. He had dark golden blonde hair and dark gold eyes that could pierce through anybody's heart. He was an angel sent from above. With his beautiful face, hair and eyes he appeared almost feminine.

" Miss... Fray. Its Miss Fray" She stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

Chapter 2: Torture

" I'm here to interview you for.. my friend?" Clary said staring into golden eyes. His beauty was distracting, she almost forgot why she had came in the first place.

" Oh, yes you are covering for Miss Roberts, what a shame she couldn't make it" he said, his eyes never leaving hers. He was smirking at her as if he found her  
amusing. Clary knew that the interview would be long and nerve racking.

" Please, sit" he demanded her, his previous gentle tone melded into a harsh one.

Quickly looking around the room, she noticed the office was to big for just one person. Before the floor length windows, sat a large wooden desk that would  
seat 5 people. The office was mostly white, expect for the black chairs seated around the desk. To the left side of the room hung 4 paintings . They were beautiful and were the only vibrant colors in the room.

Sitting in one of the black chairs, Clary opened her purse and pulled out a recorder and note pad which Simon had given to her. Her fingers fumbled as she placed the recorder onto the wooden desk. Simon's "girlfriend" had written questions down for Clary to ask. Though she knew she had an innocent figure, she was hardly ever intimidated by men, but this man made her squirm. She read the first question and decided it was appropriate to ask.

"Mr. Hernoalde what made you start your own corporation?" Clary asked nervously.

" Many reasons, Ms. Fray," he said formally. He continued to stare at her. She was the first to break contact." Well after studying at the University of London, I decided I wanted to own a business company. Another reason why, is because I like to have control over others." he continued, and cocked his head to the side.

"I see" Clary simply said. She fidgeted with the notepad,as he continued to glare at her. It was if he was watching her every move. Becoming uncomfortable and anxious Clary moved onto the next question.

"What is your inspiration?" she asked.

" My inspiration comes from me knowing that at the end of a busy day, I've made a difference and have control over my company."

" Sounds like your a control freak" the words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them.

" Oh, you have no idea Ms. Fray. You see having control gives you power, and with power comes success. Without power my company wouldn't be as successful and well known as it is today." He said folding his hands in front of him.

Every minute that passed by continued to make Clary uncomfortable. He was like a hawk. Silent yet beautiful. Was she amusing to him? The thought of this sent warmth to her cheeks.

"How does one get to be so powerful as you, Mr. Heronalde?" she asked, though the question wasn't written on the notepad.

He shifted in his seat still folding his hands in front of him." I find that being persuasive is key to having power, Ms. Fray." he said, staring at her." And I Ms. Fray, can be very persuasive"he said saying each word slowly and seductively. _Am I missing something?_ Every question she would ask, he would answer as if he was talking to her.

Looking away, Clary scanned the questions and found a question that held interest to her. She wanted the interview to head towards a new direction. She was becoming agitated.

" What do you like to do with your spare time?" she said. She wanted to get to know Mr. Heronalde a little bit more. Plus this would be a great advantage for Maia's school paper assignment.

" Well Ms. Fray, I like to do martial arts at one of the gyms I own in the city." he said. Taking a quick glance, Clary could outline every muscle underneath his suit. _ He is so sexy. _She thought to herself. No matter how good looking he was Clary knew she had absolutely no shot with him. He was one of the hottest bachelors in Brooklyn, and a simple girl like her was nothing compared to other girls he had probably met in his lifetime.

She moved onto the next question.

" Would your friends say you are easy to get to know, Mr. Heronalde?" she asked, stealing glances at him.

" I don't like to discuss my private life, Ms. Fray. I'm a very private person." he said, his expression changed from flirty to serious. Clary knew she had ruined the interview. Obviously he wasn't wiling to share his personal life, what was she thinking asking that question. This interview was pure torture, she instantly hated Simon for sending her here on such a short notice.

" Sorry, Mr. Heronalde, just reading the question off the notepad." she said nervously, avoiding his intense stare.

" Please, Ms. Fray call me Jace, and its OK." He said, his mood changing again.

Clary couldn't last another moment interviewing him, she had to leave. She was making a fool of herself in front of this gorgeous, and intimating man.

" Ok Jace, well it was nice meeting you and thank you for the interview" she said, she quickly packed the recorder and notepad into her purse.

" The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Fray" he said getting up, he held his hand out for her to shake and she shook his hand. _OMG!_ His hands were soft. She retreated her hands and awkwardly put them to her sides.

" Let me take you to the elevator" he said politely.

" OK" she said. It wouldn't hurt for him to drop her off.

He opened the door, and gestured for her to go first. _What a gentleman. _As they were passing the front counter, Blond Number 2 told her boss that he had a meeting in 2 minutes. She gave a cold and intense glare at Clary, and returned back to her work.

"Thank you, Andrea" he said, and they walked in complete silence to the elevator. He pressed the elevator button and the elevator quickly arrived on the 10th floor.

" Mr... Jace, thank you once again for allowing me to interview you on such a short notice." she said nervously, not knowing what else to say.

" Anytime, I do hope to see you again Ms. Fray" he said, staring at her once again. He had a smile on his face that made her melt.

With that she entered the elevator and waved goodbye to Jace as the elevator doors closed. She let out a sigh of relief. _He wants to see me again!_ She happily thought to herself. She finally arrived on the general floor, thanked Blond Number 1, and walked back to the parking lot to her rusty old Volkswagen.

**~ Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2, please review and comment. Also you guys can give me more ideas on what else I should write. Chapter 3 is coming soon.~**

**Renee**


	3. Chapter 3: Pandemonium Part 1

**This chapter will be very lengthy, I added a lot of the things that occurred in City of Bones, while also adding Jace P.O.V, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Pandemonium Club

Clary knew that as soon as she got home, Simon would bombared her with questions about the interview. To her surprise Simon wasn't inside of their two bedroom apartment. She headed to the kitchen and found a piece of paper on the marble kitchen counter. _Went over to Maia's to look after her, email me the recording of the interview. Thanks- Simon. _Simon was getting on her last nerve. Clary kicked off her shoes in the living room, and went to her room. She took off her clothes and replaced them with her pj's. She was extremely tired, after such an intimadting interview she needed to catch herself some sleep. She jumped into her bed, pulled her covers over her and fell into oblivion.

** OOO**

"_Hello again, Ms Fray" gold eyes stared at Clary. She instantly knew who it was._

"_Jace, what are you doing here" she said, nervously. She bit her lower lip, and nervously looked away from him. His gaze continued to make her uncomfortable._

" _I thought you would be happy to see me Ms Fray" he said pulling her face to meet his._

"_I want you" he whispered into her ear, and soon he was trailing kisses along her neck and chest._

** OOO**

Clary woke up, beads of sweat covered her face and neck. _What kind of dream was that? _She thought to herself.

Clary quickly glanced at her clock, it was only 1:30 p.m. Getting off her bed lazily , she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed crackers from the cabinet ,and cut up slices of a apple she had lying in her fruit bin. She went to the living room ad turned on the T.V. that she rarely watched. She found her phone laying on the couch, and she checked for any missed calls. She had missed one call from Simon , and quickly remembered she had to email the recording of the interview.

Picking up her laptop she grabbed the recorder and plugged in the USB to the computer. She listened to the recording, and flushed when she heard Jace's voice. She wondered if the interview was good enough for Maia. As she continued to listen to the recording she couldn't help but think about Jace. The dream she had didn't help either. _Why am I dreaming about him I just met him._ She thought to herself. _Well maybe because you like him._ Her subconscious stepped in crossing her arms in front of her.

The recording ended, and she sent the email to Simon. Her phone begun to ring and she looked at who the caller was, it was Simon.

" Hey" she said, coldly.

" Um... Hey Clare, thanks so much." Maia said, with a nasally tone. Wow she really was sick.

" Oh, sorry Maiai thought you were Simon ,and don't worry anytime" she said lying to herself. That would be the last time she would do anything for her or Simon.

" Can I talk to Simon" Clary said, she was going to kill Simon.

" Hey Clare" Simon said happily.

" Simon I really hate you right now, do you know the hell I went through during that interview" she said angrily.

" By the sounds of the recording, sounds to me like it went well" he said, she could tell he was laughing at her.

" Oh when you get home, I'm going to attack you, you hear that Lewis." she said, and hung up.

**OOO**

" Mike.. tell Carla to send the files to Mr. James.. yes... now" Jace hung up the phone. His employees were irritating him. _Why couldn't they follow simple rules? _ He thought to himself. If they only knew what he could do to them they would be at his feet every minute of their miserable lives.

As the day proceeded to go on, Jace couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful red haired girl that had interviewed him earlier on in the morning. She was stunning with her green eyes, pale skin, and freckles . She was intelligent, and those pink lips. _Stop it, Jace! _His subconscious yelled at him. She was shy during the interview. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. _Why was she shy? _ The shy ones was were always interesting to him. _She wouldn't be so innocent spread eagle wide on my bed. I would fuck her senseless._ The thought of this made him smirk.

Jace needed to see her again. He picked up his phone and called the only person who knew how to help him with his selfish desires. Hodge.

"Hodge find out everything you know about Clarissa Fray." he said , and with that he hung up the phone.

He checked his email, and immediately Hodge had sent him information about his next sex victim.

**Name: CLARISSA MONICA FRAY**

**D.O.B: November 22, 1989**

**Address: 2297 Wall Street, Apt#700  
****Brooklyn, NY 55901**

**Phone Number: 555-789-0156**

**Birth Mother: JOCEYLIN FAIRCHILD**

**D.O.B: August 20, 1970**

**Employment : Lukies Book Shop**

**Relationship Status: SINGLE**

**Education: MARTHA ELEMENTRAY SCHOOL**

** ST. FRANCIS SECONDARY SCHOOL**

** UNIVERSITY OF BROOKLYN**

Jace thought of a plan to meet up with Clarissa again. He couldn't wait to see those beautiful eyes and lips again. But that would have to wait, Hodge had also emailed him that he needed to take care of a loose demon in Brooklyn.

**OOO**

Simon finally came home late in the evening, as he entered Clary rolled her eyes at him.

" Clary the interview wasn't that bad, you did an amazing job" he said truthfully.

" Simon how could you say that,you were not the one squirming in your sit. That man made me feel uncomfortable, just know that I'm never doing anything for you again." she said walking away from him.

" Oh c'mon Clare, you can't say that. Were best friends, and best friends always have each others backs. And why did you feel so uncomfortable, I heard Mr. Heronalde is a really chill guy" he said.

" You had to be there to feel it Simon, he was so intimidating" Clary said, the interview was burned into her memory. His golden eyes kept appearing in her head. _That dream. _She thought to herself again.

" Sounds to me like your attracted to him" he said smirking at Clary.

_What? Me attracted. Well he was good looking, and I've never felt like that before, but he seems so controlling , and intimidating._

" Go get dressed , were going to Pandemonium " he said pushing her to her room.

"Simon you know I hate that place, why there" she said. Pandemonium was the busiest nightclub in Brooklyn._ What? _Simon must have been really sorry, Clary knew that he hated going out as much as she did.

"You need to have fun Clary, trust me were going to have fun" he said reassuring her.

Clary went to her room, and tried to find a decent outfit. She wasn't the type to wear expensive flashy clothes, she liked her clothes simple,and comfy. She decided that she would wear her favorite jeans, a red tank top, and a black sweater . She pulled the hair tie out of her messy red curls and decided to leave it down.

** OOO**

They arrived at the club, and had to wait in line 10 minutes before the bouncer would let them in. The line was ridiculously long as usually. _ Why did I agree to come here? _She thought to herself. Nervously looking around the club, Clary noticed the club was heavily packed - as usually . She noticed a young attractive man with blue hair walking around causally with a smirk on his face. He looked at her and she quickly looked away. _What is it with me meeting all these good looking men today? _She asked herself_. _The music was loud, and beginning to irritate her. _Simon your just making me hate you more._

"Come on lets go dance" Simon said pulling her onto the dance floor. She hated to dance, especially in front of a group of people. As she and Simon shuffled awkwardly (this shouldn't pass as dancing) her eyes wandered over the blue hair man, any maybe thoughts of approaching the blue haired man was crushed as an attractive dark haired female swayed toward him, she smiled seductively towards him and pulled him back to a nearly hidden door. As they left two men jumped up and followed. What the hell? Both boys were built as Clary looked closer she saw the glint of a knife. The next movement of strobe lights gave her a clearer image of a shockingly familiar hair color golden blond." Jace!" , she gasped out loud "What?" Simon shouted over the music. "Bathroom." she yelled, thinking quickly, into his ear. He nodded quickly and with no other thought in her mind she followed the group to the door. It couldn't be Jace. Could it? _ Maybe your just so eager to see him again . _Her subconscious sneered at her. But as the other dark haired man went through the door the blond looked back. Shit. Jace. She couldn't let him commit a crime, however strong her attraction was for him.

**AN: Hope you liked it please follow, review, and favorite. Will be posting part 2 soon. Follow me on Twitter mizzkromah45**


	4. Chapter 3: Pandemonium Part 2

*** ****In t****his ****chapter ****Clary ****will ****find ****out ****who ****Jace ****truly ****is*******

Pandemonium Club Part 2:

Clary nudged the door apart, and peered in. The blue haired man was on his knees, and from what she could tell his hands were bound. Her eyes immediately found Jace. He wore some sort of black heavy armour like almost gasped out loud as she saw the black thick tattoos that lined his arms. Numerous lines outlined his body not only his but his companions as well. The female wore a billowy white dress making her tattoos more visible, in her hand she held a black whip. As shocked as Clary was to see Jace in this place his demeanor hadn't changed. He was still very much the overbearing boss she knew from the embarrassing interview. His eyes were hard as steele and unrelenting. She had squirmed and fidgeted under his gaze then but now she was thankful she wasn't under the receiving end of that gaze, instead the blue haired man was.

"Shadowhunters I should have known.", the blue haired boy hissed. Clary flinched, the attractive man had a deadly almost snake like voice.

"Were the marks a let on." Jace taunted.

Clary could barely make out their conversation. Looking around she saw a nearby pillar. She would go unnoticed from there. She dashed forward and leaned against the rounded edge.

"Where are the rest of them?" Jace asked with his no bullshit tone.

"Them?"

"Your kind?" Jace's other companion growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb," the girl said stepping forward, " the demons? Where are the other demons?"

"Izzy back off. Now" the other man said.

"No I'm not -", at the look Jace gave her she went quiet.

Jace moved forward and Clary heard the blue haired boy cry out. As he stepped back a long mark marred the blue haired boy's chest and blood ran from it. In Jace's hand was a bright glowing sword.

"We won't ask again."

"I-I-I I can give you information about Valentine. I-I know where he his." he pleaded desperately.

Jace paused. Seeing this as a good sign he continued. "He's back and the Downworlders know it."

Jace glanced back at his companion "Alec?"

"Kill it he's playing us. They all say that when their captured."

"By the Angel. You know what, I know where he is too. In hell. You can join him."

Before she could think she yelled "Stop" and stepped out from her hiding place.

Jace turned so quickly that the knife he was holding in his hands dropped to the ground. Alec and Isabelle followed, their faces expressing shock. Even the blue haired man, who was now bleeding uncontrollably, looked astonished.

"What are you doing here?" Alec said, breaking the awkward silence. He stared at Clary and then at his companions.

" Clary?" Jace said, it was almost a whisper.

"How do you see us mundane?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean how can I see you, your clearly standing right in front of me" Clary asked half scared and half confused.

"Clary leave" Jace demanded, without making eye contact with her.

"Jace you know her?" Izzy asked, looking more confused than Clary.

While they were talking, the blue haired man tore threw his restraints and lunged with an animal like cry at Jace.

Izzy and Alec both threw themselves into action while Clary backed away.

Izzy slashed at the blue haired man with her whip. With a cry the thing-Clary now realized- let go of Jace. An widening pool of blood layered the front of his shirt. Jace ripped a sword from his waist. his head was half hidden, but Clarry could see his lips moving over the sword. Her heart jumped then raced as the sword lit up then glowed fiercely with angel like fire. He plunged the burning sword into the blue haired man who let out a wild and inhuman sounding scream. Clary's heart froze as the he -no the thing- bubbled and disappeared into thin air.

Clary's heart hammered against her chest, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't happening. She'd stepped into a storage room and went to horror filled Narnia. Her heart sped and she turned to run. Izzy's black whip flicked out in a flash and were roped around Clary's hands. Clary screamed in pain. Tugging her hands out of the restraints only made the spike dig deeper. Curiosity could kill the cat.

"Where do you think your going mundane" Izzy spat glaring at her with disgust.

" I- Please let me go.. The police are already-" The woman tightened the whip effectively cutting Clary off.

"The police are not coming, do you think were stupid little girl." Izzy said, glaring at Clary as if she was dirt beneath her feet

" Isabelle let her go." Jace said, when she didn't let go immediately he yelled ,"Now!." His eyes were hard as they set on Clary. She let go with a hard tug letting Clary fall to the floor.

"Do tell someone" he said mockingly, "they can't see us."

They really were crazy."They'll believe this." she said weakly as she showed her bloody hands.

"Clary!Clary!"

"Oh My God," Simon said staring at her on the floor "what happened?"he stared in disbelief. The cause of her bleeding hands stood mere steps away.

An annoyed security guard came in behind Simon. His eyes fell to her hands and he rushed toward her.

"Ma'am are you ok?"

Clary looked up at Jace. He was smirking but his eyes turned to steel at her bloody hands.

"Let's go" he whispered

She watched as the three ran off.

AN: I know I took to long to upload this but I was busy with school, and just had the chance to complete this now. Anyways, I would love to give a shout out to my sister Dezzy for helping me write and edit this Chapter. What did you guys think of Jace's actions? Send me your reviews and ideas. I am currently working on Chapter 4 and it will be up around maybe next week. Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it.

Love Renee


End file.
